En picada
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: ¿Cómo había terminado todo tan mal? ...Se sintió estúpido al ver la sangre caer el piso y chocar contra las baldosas blancas, era un completo estúpido, él había estado sufriendo en silencio por cosas tan insignificantes mientras Nathaniel había tenido que luchar contra toda la presión y no se había quejado nunca, él no era un apoyo ni un igual, era solo una carga...


**En picada**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado que había hecho con su vida unos cuantos meses antes él hubiera hinchado el pecho y contaría todas sus buenas y no tan buenas aventuras, le contaría esas historias graciosas como cuando una viejita lo agarró a sombrillazos en el trasporte público porque él no sabía la hora, o les habría contado de sus interminables horas estudiando para una prueba que de toda maneras había reprobado, les hubiera presumido todos y cada uno de los libros que había leído y se hubiera encargado de decirle lo grande que su casa era.

Pero hoy cuando la pequeña niña rubia se lo preguntó el necesito sentarse y bajar la mirada para evitar ponerse a llorar por la pregunta de una inocente niña que ahora lo miraba asustado

-Soy una mala persona- se había dicho más a sí mismo que a la niña

-No lo eres, me salvaste y eres un héroe, yo así te quiero- declaró ella y entrelazo su pequeño dedo meñique con el suyo- te quiero- le repitió y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Y el en ese momento se sintió la peor escoria de la vida y la persona menos merecedora de cualquier clase de muestra afectiva.

Había defraudado a todas las personas que confiaban en él.

A sus padres, no había deseado seguir viajando con ellos y se había emancipado, se había hecho independiente y había tratado de cortar los lazos afectivos lo más posible, había decepcionado a su profesores cuando con una nota buena le felicitaban y le decían que le apoyarían porque sabían que su situación era un poco diferente, y de todas maneras él no había entrado a la mitad de sus clases, había decepcionado a Caoc, cuando esta le había declarado su amor y él apenado le había contestado que no, la había decepcionado con el trato frío que le dio después y con las burlas a sus problemas que más que intencionadas parecían salir naturalmente, había decepcionado a Lisandro diciendo que abandonaría la banda cuando había sentido el mundo venirse sobre él, lo había decepcionado dándole la espalda cuando él quería ayudar y trato de alejarlo cuando él intentó remendarlo un vez más, había decepcionado a tantas personas que en ese momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo cuando miró su atuendo totalmente negro.

Le había fallado a la única persona que había esperado por él sin importar cuantas veces hubiera gritado o le hubiera dicho que saliera de su vida, o cuantas decepciones le hubiera dado, nunca se había alejado lo suficiente, siempre lo había perdonado y siempre lo había recibido con regaños y un abrazo fuerte como si nunca lo hubiera querido soltar, pero esta vez, esta vez le había fallado.

Trató de olvidar todo ello cuando sintió la mano de la niña sobre la suya y escucho a un señora gritar desesperadamente, miró hacia adelante para ver a un señora de melena pelirroja gritando el nombre de alguien que no lograba reconocer, pero que dedujo era el nombre de la niña que aún asustada sostenía su mano.

La señora se acercó corriendo sin siquiera mirar a los lados sabiendo a todo el tráfico detenido, Castiel se levantó del suelo y sin soltar la mano de la niña le hizo una rápida revisión visual asegurándose que nada hubiera pasado, la madre de la pequeña la tomó en brazos y la separó de él, le quito aquel calor en su mano y con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció una y otra vez.

-Está bien- le dijo un poco apenado por tanta atención- solo hice lo que debía- sonrió por lo hipócrita que eso había sonado y se mordió la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada sarcástica en la cara de la señora.

-Gracias, gracias- seguía repitiendo la señora como en un mantra, había que aceptarlo, a Castiel le comenzaba a asustar todo ello y odiaba las miradas de las personas sobre él.

Además, para terminar de hacer la escena peor él ni siquiera tenía la intención de ser un buen samaritano en sí, en realidad siendo totalmente sinceros y un poco sínicos, él no había siquiera mirado a la niña hasta que una señora gritó y mucho menos tenía la intención de rescatarla, la verdad era que cuando la vio allí le recordó tanto a Nathaniel que no pudo evitar querer salvarla, pero esperaba en el fondo de su corazón no ser lo suficientemente rápido, poder atravesar entre el auto que parecía no iba a frenar, aventar a la niña fuera del camino y esperar el golpe y la muerte, así cuando las personas preguntaran dirían que murió como un héroe y nadie haría preguntas de más, y sus padres, sus maestros, Caoc, Lisandro y todos pensarían que había hecho una buena acción y había sido una gran persona, nadie haría preguntas indecorosas y nadie iba a mencionar sobre un segundo suicidio en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Se apartó lentamente de la escena dejando a la madre con la niña entre sus brazos, volteó una última vez a mirar la conmoción de la que había logrado salir y miró como la niña inocentemente le sonreía. No se lo merecía.

-o-

Nathaniel se sentó un momento en la acera, necesitaba respirar, tranquilizarse y luego seguir corriendo a casa, no podía llegar tarde, no, eso haría las cosas aún peor, respiró profundo, o más bien jadeo tratando de recuperar el aire, esta vez sí lo habían golpeado bastante mal, claro los desgraciados no se habían ido limpios, pero era sencillo adivinar quien se había llevado el peor daño cuando él tuvo que escapar de tres mastodontes hechos de puro músculo, claro que los golpes que les dio ya no surtían tanto efecto como cuando practicaba box y estaba en forma, ahora era mucho más débil, y estaba desnutrido, ya hace más de dos años que había dejado la buena condición física que tenía detrás de sí y se había dedicado solo a sobrevivir.

Eso era, tenía que apurarse si quería sobrevivir, pero las piernas no le daban para más, le dolían todos los músculos y se sentía aún un tanto mareado después de que su cabeza chocara contra los casilleros de metal, pero claro, él no se iba detener en ese momento a comprobar los daños. Sabía que tenía que levantarse y comenzar correr, no debía llegar tarde a casa y hacer a "papi" enojar, pero pensar en el castigo que le daría tampoco le dio suficientes fuerzas para levantarse.

Tal vez solo debía quedarse allí y esperar a morir de hipotermia, después de todo era pleno invierno y solo llevaba un suéter de punto gris encima, suspiró y decidió que no tenía caso correr a casa, de todas formas estaba muy golpeado como para de verdad correr, en todo caso medio trotaría medio cojearía hasta la puerta de su casa y luego se arrastraría escaleras arriba si no lo pescaba antes su padre en la entrada, de todas formas si lograba arrastrase hasta arriba sin que su padre se enterase Amber soltaría la verdad y diría que ya había llegado y no había saludado, de cualquier manera su padre lo usaría como saco de box, así que llegar tarde no parecía ser tampoco algo extremadamente malo.

Sintió un escalofrío y decidió que probablemente morir de hipotermia a plena calle no era una buena opción, a pesar de lo que su mente dijera sobre que no tenía ni una esperanza de salir ileso de todas maneras.

Sopesó las posibilidades e hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, bien, si caminaba rápido talvez no llegaría tan tarde, le diría que se había demorado un poco más por el papeleo en la sala del consejo estudiantil, se disculparía y luego simplemente apretaría los dientes, esperando recibir lo que sea que su padre le fuera a dar y mordería su lengua, no le iba a dar el gusto de oír sus quejidos, además esa acción evitaba que le soltara todas sus verdades bien merecidas en la cara.

Rió irónicamente mientras se ponía en marcha, era un cobarde, si eso era lo que era, si no lo fuera se defendería de su padre, si no fuera un miedoso le soltaría todas las cosas que pensaba de él y luego aceptaría todos y cada uno de los golpes, sí , no sonaba tan mal la idea, probablemente lo mataría, pero por lo menos podría morir con la frente en alto, el espíritu fuerte y sabiéndose un humano, eso era todo, además si moría ya no tenía que preocuparse por lo demás, si eso era, debía hacer eso y así acabar con todos sus problemas, todos los problemas que él pensó que superándolos del día al día lo habían hecho más fuerte, pero se mentía a sí mismo, lo sabía, los problemas lo habían dañado por dentro, lo habían carcomido, como a una casa infestada de termitas, sí, sus problemas eran eso, termitas, y se lo habían comido poco a poco por dentro y solo habían dejado la pintura, sí, él era eso, pintura, estaba vacío, por eso el reflejo en el espejo cada que se atrevía mirar estaba vacío, como si no existiera y esos ojos muertos que le regresaban la mirada le hacían bajar la vista.

 _Eres un cobarde_ , él lo sabía, lo había aceptado, sabía que había llegado un punto en que no podía defenderse, porque desde dentro alguien lo estaba golpeando, le recordaba lo débil y patético que era, ese era el verdadero enemigo, claro, nunca lo había pensado antes…

-o-

Intento no mirar las marcas en su piel, intento de verdad no mirar las heridas llenas de sangre que recorrían su antebrazo, y cuando lo miró no pudo más que recordar el color de la sangre de Nathaniel, el rojo intenso mezclado con las lágrimas, con las manchas de algo que él no podía identificar más que como una masa gris, algo que ellos había llamado masa encefálica, no pudo evitar querer vomitar todo lo poco que había desayunado esa mañana, separo rápidamente la vista de su antebrazo y trato de no pensar en otra cosa más que el dolor que provoco, ese dolor que no lo hacía sentir vacío, ese dolor que le recordaba que estaba vivo.

Lo había hecho muchas veces, llevaba una banda alrededor de su muñeca todos los días a todas horas y había evitado casi por todos los medios, aún los más ridículos nunca quitársela, aún teniendo que echar mano de algunos sentimentalismos y lágrimas falsas había podido conservarla, de todas maneras era muy cuidadoso y las marcas eran casi inexistentes, tendrías que buscar algo para poder darte cuenta de ellas, pero él entendía perfectamente que esas cosas pasaban, que las personas a veces buscaban en ti cualquier defecto, que la sociedad te mira y te juzga con solo una mirada y sobre ese criterio buscaba a fondo algo que pudiera probarlo, por más estúpido que pudiera ser.

Él era el ejemplo que le das a tu hija sobre el chico del cual debe alejarse, había oído muchas veces que él era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que no debes hacer, a pesar de todo lo que había intentado no había podido dejar el hábito del cigarro, por más que luchara contra él, sus ropas gritaban aléjate al igual que su ceño fruncido y había que aceptar que teñir su cabello de rojo brillante no había sido la decisión más inteligente del mundo, aunque ahora los seguía haciendo más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

En conclusión era un ejemplo de lo que no querías ser, pero al final del día nadie se había detenido lo suficiente para preguntar qué pasaba, para detenerse a mirar que había debajo de la capa de sarcasmo que llevaba encima.

Sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos cuando recordó la cálida sonrisa de Nathaniel, esa sonrisa que por más que solían pelearse siempre le mostraba, había que aceptar que la relación que había llevado definitivamente no había sido la más sana, no eran un pareja muy normal y mucho menos aceptada en un pueblo tan pequeño, habían tenido que tener citas en los pueblos vecinos y más aún habían tenido que seguir odiándose frente a las personas, a veces se sentía realmente mal, a veces lograba mirar en los ojos miel del rubio un poco de dolor cuando soltaba los insultos usuales, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, sabía que le dolía oírlo decir esa clase de cosas, y sabía que le lastimaba tener que decir otras tantas, pero también conocía que el que las personas se enteraran de su relación solamente traería cosas peores, las personas solía ser demasiado chismosas o ser demasiado prejuiciosas, Nathaniel era hijo de una familia con más dinero que la suya, había nacido en ese pueblo mientras Castiel era un foráneo a los ojos de los demás por mas años que hubiera vivido allí, Nathaniel era el chico bueno, el ejemplo a seguir de cualquier persona mientras él era casi un vago que parecía no tener futuro, Nathaniel era hombre, él también, y más allá de todas ese cosas que a Castiel no podrían importarle menos, el padre de Nathaniel era un homofóbico bastante religioso que lo más probable que haría sería darle una paliza a su hijo para sacarle el demonio que lo estaba volviendo homosexual, porque Nathaniel siempre tenía que ser perfecto, siempre tenía que llenar las expectativas, siempre tenía que ser el número uno, el ejemplo a seguir de cualquiera…

Se sintió estúpido al ver la sangre caer el piso y chocar contra las baldosas blancas, era un completo estúpido, él había estado sufriendo en silencio por cosas tan insignificantes como la sociedad, como el sentirse juzgado, con los mil y un problemas que se había creado en su mente y había hecho de ellos una tormenta en un vaso de agua mientras Nathaniel había tenido que luchar contra toda la presión junta y no se había quejado nunca, no tenía con quien, él no era un apoyo ni un igual, era solo una carga.

Río amargamente mientras recordaba todo y se dio cuenta de que era el imbécil más grande del mundo, y ahora, en este mismo instante darse cuenta y tratar de disculparse era tan inútil como imposible, las cosas estaban hechas, la única bala había sido gastada y una vida se había ido por el drenaje tan rápido como las manchas de sangre en las baldosas de la regadera cuando abrió la llave del agua fría y se metió debajo de ella.

-o-

Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de nuevo y vio como este le incitaba a hacer todo lo que había planeado tal vez solo diez segundos atrás, el reflejo le dijo que lo hiciera, que liberara toda la presión y que ya en ese momento después de haber llevado acabo ese plan tan maravilloso no le importaría morir junto al rubio, le dijo que dejara de ser patético y se convirtiera en algo así como su héroe. Lo decidió

Algo se quebró dentro de él y sabía que no había vuelta atrás, había perdido la poca cordura que tenía y lo sabía, la sonrisa desequilibrada que le mostro el reflejo era la prueba de ello.

Tomo uno de los bonches de papeles que le entrego la vieja esa y los aventó al aire ante la mirada horrorizada y un poco divertida de Castiel, luego tomó el otro y se lo entregó al pelirrojo

-Te cedo el honor de que hagas lo propio con este- dijo imitando un exagerado acento inglés para soltar el bonche que cayó al suelo sin siquiera ser tocado por Castiel. Nathaniel se retrepó un poco más en la silla ganándose una ráfaga de dolor que recorrió todo su espalda- Es una lástima que hayas desperdiciado la oportunidad- dijo fingiendo tristeza para luego volver a sonreír, una sonrisa tan grande que simplemente no podía ser natural. Ahora sí, Castiel estaba preocupado, aunque Nathaniel no estaba seguro que si era por él o por su propia persona y miedo a que Nathaniel le hiciera daño.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Castiel con toda la calma que el momento podía propiciar.

-Estoy de maravilla ¿no me ves?- dijo el rubio y rió un poco- tengo un tobillo esguinzado, un labio roto, un moretón asqueroso en la mejilla izquierda, un herida abierta en la cien, más de 25 moretones por todo el cuerpo, un costilla fisurada y 5 cortes largos y profundo en la espalda ¿Te digo con que me los hicieron?- preguntó pero no le dio tiempo a Castiel para contestar- fue un cinturón de piel, oh y vaya que dolió, y también dolió cuando tuve que bañarme y desinfectarme solo, aunque creo que no salió también y probablemente muera de una infección, aunque lo dudo, estoy seguro de que me mataran a golpes, o ¿tú qué opinas?, estoy seguro de que mi padre estará aún más enojado que ayer cuando hizo esto, ¿no lo crees?- Castiel estaba sorprendido por como Nathaniel había soltado todo esa información como si fuera lo más común además de haberlo dicho sin siquiera detenerse a respirar a la mitad- bueno, bueno, pero que se puede hacer, ya dije mucha información, y me matarán en cuanto llegue a casa, así que probablemente será el último día que me ves, qué opinas, un buen día ¿no?

-o-

Castiel suspiró, no tenía idea de cómo empezar a planear eso, debía ser cuidadoso, debía evitar muchas cosas y al final del día debía funcionar

No poda dejar que las personas miraran demasiado hacia donde iba, no podía dejar que sus amigos y familiares se preguntaran que estaba pasando y que había mal con él, debía parecer normal, un poco triste tal vez, podría parecer un poco culpable cuando alguien anunciara la muerte, pero no podía desmoronarse como cuando los vecinos comenzaron a rumorear sobre eso, debía mantenerse lo más neutral posible, debía poder mirar a los ojos a las personas y planear perfectamente en secreteo su próximo movimiento porque si la gente sospechaba no lo dejarían solo, lo podrían detener, y lo menos que deseaba era eso.

Los cortes en sus brazos se hicieron más frecuentes, pero eso importó porque estaba cayendo el invierno y tenía una buena excusa para usar manga larga, tampoco se había quedado solo en sus brazos, se había extendido a sus muslos y a su cadera, pero esta vez había cortes no tan finos, con menos cuidado, eran cortes que solo deseaban mitigar el dolor psicológico, no un intento de sentirse vivo, no intentaba dejar de sentirse vacío, estaba vez lo cortes eran rudos y descuidados intentando ahogar el dolor.

Se había dado cuenta que con la muerte todo llegaba a su fin, que la línea de vida que lo había mantenido conectado al mundo productivo había desaparecido, no había quien lo insultara, quien le recordara sus responsabilidades, ni que debía lavar la ropa cada semana, no había quien le dijera que debía rasurarse, ni quien lo regañara fuertemente cada vez que lo veía tomar un cigarrillo, no estaban esos labios dulces sobre los suyos recordándole que la vida no era tan mala, que era, en algún punto, algo bueno, algo digno de disfrutar, no estaba su salvavidas ni había a quien proteger ni de quien preocuparse más.

-Te ves cansado- Saltó de su asiento cuando Caoc le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió disculpándose por el susto, tenía un bueno rato que no sabía nada de ella, pero ahora que la podía observar de cerca, había podido diferenciar sin problemas las ojeras que llevaba bajo los ojos mal escondidas por un maquillaje que no tenía mucho se acababa de correr, estaba pálida y su pelo no tenía brillo, pero tenía las misma sonrisa que cuando las cosas salían mal, la de "Todo es una mierda, pero podría ser peor" intentó olvidar la razón de la sonrisa que le regalaba, pero no pudo más cuando la chica en frente de él se empezó a desmoronar y a hablar de lo bueno y bondadoso que había sido Nathaniel, de lo horrible de la escena de su muerte, de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, de lo mucho que Amber había llorado todo el día.

Había muerto, su ángel, su amor, su amante, su amigo, había muerto, se había quitado la vida, había decidido acabar con lo mucho que su existencia le atormentaba, pero se había olvidado que había dejado a un indefenso, dependiente detrás de él, Castiel había de aceptarlo, su vida había perdido el sentido.

-o-

Sus enemigos no eran su padre abusador, su hermana descerebrada ni su madre indiferente, tampoco eran esos mastodontes que en la escuela que gustaban de golpearlo, su enemigo no eran aquellos amigos de su padre interesados en meterle mano o ya de plano amarrarlo a su cama y cumplir ciertas fantasías que él se negaba a pensar, su verdadero enemigo era él mismo, él es el que había sido un cobarde y solo se había esforzado en sobrevivir aunque eso significara dejar su dignidad en el piso y seguir sin mirar atrás, su enemigo era él, que a pesar de haber aceptado el ser un cobarde se regodeaba con hacérselo saber, y decirle lo patético que era.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, pero supo que no fue un buena idea cuando sintió todo darle vueltas y tuvo que parar en seco para no caer de bruces y golpearse aún más fuerte, con todo esos pensamientos no se había dado ni cuenta que ya solo estaba a unos tres metros de su casa, que el auto de su padre estaba estacionado frente a la puerta del garaje y que él estaría allí dentro esperando, planeando como castigarlo por haber llegado tarde, no necesito mirar su reloj, sabía que ya iba tarde porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y por un momento deseo que de verdad fuera valiente y en cuanto su padre soltará el primer golpe él pudiera responderle como era debido, con todos y cada uno de los insultos que sabía y hasta se podría inventar unos cuantos, gritarle lo inútil que era como padre y lo estúpida que había hecho a su hija, porque pareciere que se había quemado las neuronas con tanto producto para el pelo, pero no, ese día no sería, lo sabía porque temblaba mientras subía la pequeña escalinata que lo separaba de la puerta, sacó su llave y abrió la puerta, aguantó a respiración y rezó a un Dios en el que ya no creía. Entró por el umbral de la puerta y divisó a su padre sentado en el sillón leyendo un periódico, o tal vez solo lo sostenía para que pareciese que no esperaba a Nathaniel para golpearlo, o tal vez Nathaniel solo estaba siendo paranoico y narcisista porque el mundo no giraba alrededor de él, eso ya lo sabía, sus padres siempre se encargaron de recordárselo del día a día.

-Buenas tardes, padre- fue un susurro y supo que había cometido un error, susúrrale lleno de miedo a su padre solo lo hacía enfurecer más, o talvez solo le daba una razón extra para golpearlo, nunca lo pensó mucho, pero sabía que era un error.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?- preguntó o tal vez lo estaba afirmando, Nathaniel no estaba cien por ciento seguro.

-No, padre- respondió un poco más fuerte para evitar seguir susurrando.

\- Oh, entonces solo te gusta hacerme enojar- dijo, y Nathaniel sabía que lo que sea que lo esperaba después de eso sería peor que otras tantas veces, esta vez él parecía estar demasiado molesto y por alguna razón a Nathaniel se le antojo como si le estuvieran saltando un poco los ojos, sonrió en el fuero interno, que un ojo le saltase y se desprendiese sería muy divertido, o por lo menos lo sería para él en ese momento, definitivamente debía de dejar de leer sobre asesinos y psicópatas, como en aquel libro donde el asesino había usado una cuchara para sacar los ojos de su mujer y luego los había enviado a la policía después de matarla y cortarla en pedazos para tirarla como carnada al mar y pescar unos cuantos peces que cenó con sus tres hijas. Ok, divagar en su mente y haberse quedado callado delate de su padre cuando lo había acusado de algo como agradarle hacerlo rabiar había sido una de sus mayores estupideces, era como ese dicho que decía que "el silencio otorga", o algo así había dicho Caoc el lunes de esa semana, tenía razón, era como si le hubiera dicho a su padre que le gustaba fastidiarlo porque el golpe que le asestó en la cara fue extremadamente fuerte, además de haber sido en la cara, su padre era cuidadoso, siempre lo golpeaba en el cuerpo del cuello para abajo y de las rodillas para arriba para que la gente no lo notara, así tuviera que ponerse un short para educación física, a la que había dejado de asistir con la excusa de mucho trabajo por el presidente estudiantil, sabía que estaba mal, pero sabía que estaría aún peor si su padre se enterase. Pero en ese momento no importaba porque sin saber el exactamente como o cuando ya estaba en el suelo y una patada especialmente fuerte le había dado en las costillas del lado derecho que habían crujido en respuesta.

Perfecto, ahora no solo tendría un horrible moretón en la cara sino que probablemente su padre le había roto una costilla si no es que más, su padre se puso en cuclillas y le jaló el pelo haciéndole ver a la cara, intimidándolo solo con la mirada y casi haciéndolo orinarse cuando el aliento de su padre pronunció una amenaza que solo medio proceso, lo atemorizante no eran sus ojos ni tampoco sus palabras sino el aliento alcohólico que tenía, eso quería decir que estaba tomado y que tomado no sabía los limites, esta vez los golpes serían aún peores y él no se preocuparía porque alguien más viera.

Nathaniel tendría que inventar una excusa más tarde, por lo mientras solo se concentró en taparse la cabeza y rezar, aunque sabía que eso no servía de nada, de todas formas muchas veces atrás se había cuestionado la existencia de ese dios del que su madre era devota.

No supo cuánto duro exactamente la golpiza ni tampoco donde lo estaba golpeado exactamente, estaba todo cubierto por un neblina oscura y densa, algo que no dejaba a su cerebro procesar correctamente, o tal vez solo fuera el que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared cuando su padre lo arrojó a ella, de todas maneras lo agradecía porque en ese mismo instante sentía dolor, pero no estaba muy seguro de donde, ni tampoco parecía doler tanto, de todas maneras sabía que dolería como el mismísimo infierno después, siempre dolía después, cuando los músculos se tensaban, los huesos crujían y dolían y las heridas sangrantes como aquellas que le hizo con el cinturón tendría que reabrirlas y desinfectarlas para no morir por lo menos de una bacteria, porque sería patético que hubiera sobrevivido a la golpiza y una estúpida infección lo matará.

Cuando terminó de sentir los golpes su padre lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y le dijo algo, algo que no comprendió por el aturdimiento, pero que se quedó grabado en su cabeza, algo que le daría vueltas en la inconciencia que seguía de la golpiza y luego las reflexionaría cuando su madre lo moviera diciéndole que no podía quedarse sangrando en la sala y que tenía que subir a tomar un baño y dormir en la cama, pero él nunca le hacía caso, se tiraría en la cama sangrando y todo y antes siquiera de tener tiempo de pensar sobre las palabras que su padre le habría dicho horas antes caería dormido, tendría tiempo para pensar por la mañana cuando su entorno no le diera vueltas y ya no tuviera tantas náuseas.

Y lo tuvo, cuando despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana para curar sus heridas, bañarse y estar más o menos presentable para cuando tuviera que ir a la escuela, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza

"Haber que otro día se te ocurre andar perdiendo el tiempo en esas estupideces de tocar en una banda de maricas, estúpido, a ver si con esto aprendes que no debes llegar tarde a casa y que no debes andar molestando a tu hermana ¿entendiste, escoria?" Su padre siempre le soltaba adjetivos despectivos, pero nunca lo había oído soltar una serie de improperios sin sentido, sin final ni inicio, todas sus oraciones eran concretas, siempre llevaban un sentido y luego estaban seguidas de un insulto para recordarle lo inútil que era

De todas formas, reflexionó mientras abría las costras en la espalda como pudo, tenía que limpiar el desastre y debía desinfectar las heridas…

-o-

Sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, había buscado a Nathaniel después de ese rompimiento tan abrupto por toda la escuela, sabía que el rubio no había salido de la escuela y por lo que le había confesado entre risitas histéricas era claro que el causante de todo su dolor era su padre, claro, debía de haber un razón para que Nathaniel nunca hubiera querido llegar más allá de los besos en un relación que llevaba seis meses, pero él siempre pensó que Nathaniel tenía miedo, y si él no estaba preparado, Castiel no lo iba a forzar, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todos los pequeños accidentes que dejaban marcas poco a poco en su cuerpo tenían una razón de ser, un causa común a todos, el dolor que experimentaba, lo decaído que se sentía, todo había tenido siempre una explicación, pero él era un tonto por nunca haberse dado cuenta, era un estúpido por nunca haberse detenido a preguntar.

Si Nathaniel bien debió de haber dicho algo antes, de él era la responsabilidad de ver si se encontraba bien, no podría llamarse su amante si ni siquiera había podio notar lo tenso, lo decaído y lo escuálido que se había puesto con el tiempo, había cerrado los ojos y se había enfocado en lo mal que él decía sentirse, se había ahogado en su propia autocompasión y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenía tiempo de seguir pensando en ello mientras corría por los pasillos, había mirado en todos los lugares, en los vestidores, en el jardín, en cada baño y no se había dado cuenta que lo único que le faltaba por revisar era el techo, con lo alterado que se veía Nathaniel esperaba, por amor de dios, que no estuviera allí arriba solo.

Castiel había subido sin ningún problema al techo de la escuela, después de haber robado las llaves de la directora y haber hecho un duplicado sus movimientos en la escuela se habían hecho mucho más sencillos, abrió la pesada puerta ignorando el cartel que decía "no pase" y miró el cielo azul que lo recibía junto una buena ráfaga de aire.

Tardó un poco en acostumbrar sus ojos a tanta luz directa después de haber pasado por los pasillos casi en penumbras de los último pisos llenos de salones vacíos, se paró en el marco de la puerta, tomó un respiro y se quedó en silencio, soltó el aire y una melodía mecánica lo inundo, era el murmullo de alguien, alguien estaba tarareando una canción de forma tan mecánica, sin tono que si hubiera sido de noche habría sido muy tétrica, se acercó cuidadoso a la fuente del sonido y pudo apreciar a Nathaniel sentado en la orilla del techo, los pies colgados hacia el vacío donde pisos abajo se podía ver una alberca sin agua que estaba en reparación, quiso correr y alejarlo de la orilla, pero no estaba muy seguro de que su Nathaniel se encontraba lo suficientemente bien, miró como se balanceaba de atrás para adelante mirando el piso con mucho interés.

-Nathaniel- le llamó despacio, casi en un susurro, pero el rubio lo escucho y paró en seco sus acciones, para mirarlo por un momento y luego continuar con sus acciones- Nathaniel por favor aléjate de la orilla ¿quieres? ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?- Castiel miró en los ojos de Nathaniel la determinación de quedarse allí y no moverse ni un poco.

Después de un rato de un juego de miradas, Castiel decidió que tratar de quitarlo a la fuerza no era un buena idea, si algo salía mal un movimiento mal calculado resultante del jaloneo bien podría terminar con todo en una tragedia, con cuidado y tratando de ignorar el vacío enfrente se sentó a su lado y le abrazo, sintió como todos los músculos del rubio se tensaban, pero no dijo nada y trato de sonreír tal como lo hacía Caoc cuando trataba de consolarlo.

-Vamos a salir de esto ¿sí?, yo te voy a sacar de ese hoyo ¿de acuerdo?- Nathaniel no respondió pero se inclinó al toque del pelirrojo – te prometo que vamos a salir de esto, vamos a intentar todo lo posible porque esto sea lo menos difícil y doloroso ¿de acuerdo?- Castiel soltó el aire que no sabía estaba guardando cuando Nathaniel dejo de balancearse y lo abrazó de regreso soltando todas la lágrimas que llevaba dentro.

Había solo entendido unas cuantas cosas de la historia sobre el maltrato al que su padre le sometía, y todo lo demás habían sido hipidos y chillidos incoherentes que no había podido identificar.

-o-

Era un cobarde eso era cierto, no había podido decidir por una mejor opción que una sobredosis y luego unos cortes en las muñecas cuando ya no sintiera nada, sabía que había posibilidad de sobrevivir, sabía que algo podría salir mal y él terminaría encerrado bajo seria supervisión en un hospital, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo mismo que había hecho Nathaniel, él no podría conseguir un arma y apuntarse directo a la sien y luego jalar el gatillo, simplemente sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo, a pesar de que deseo en algún momento poder matarse con la misma pistola que lo había hecho Nathaniel ,sabía que no sería posible, la pistola probablemente estaba en la comisaria y él no podía planear un robo a un lugar así, podría ser algo así como un delincuentillo callejero, pero no era tan bueno, y el ser atrapado y enjuiciado por ello solo interrumpiría sus planes.

-o-

Dejo las lágrimas caer, al reflejo en el espejo no tenía por qué mentirle y hacerse el duro, él lo conocía mejor, él sabía que él no soltaría lagrimas ni quejas mientras su padre lo golpeaba era su pequeña estúpida forma de rebelión, de no darle el gusto a ese desgraciado de saber que le estaba haciendo daño, aunque probablemente si se hubiera disculpado y suplicado muchos de sus castigos hubieran sido menores y no tan violentos, pero el reprimir todo eso era un pequeño acto de rebelión, un estúpido acto de rebelión que le permitía levantarse cada madrugada a curar sus heridas, el reflejo en el espejo, aquel de sonrisa irónica que se reía de lo patético que se veía llorando lo sabía mejor, sabía que las lágrimas en el cuarto de baño a medio iluminar a las tres de la mañana eran como su válvula de escape, así que aunque se burlara y riera nunca le diría que era inútil llorar.

Si lo hacía probablemente el rubio dejará de llorar y se lo guardaría y en algún momento, probablemente el menos oportuno se rompería, talvez hasta se podría morir, y si no hasta se andaba matando así que si el rubio se mataba, el reflejo también moría, no tenía sentido decirle que las lágrimas eran una nimiedad sin sentido, porque esas lágrimas y la serie de improperios que soltaba Nathaniel en ese baño era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, bueno, más o menos, porque ver a tu reflejo en el espejo riendo de ti y sonriéndote no era la mejor señal de que estaba "bien".

Dejo de pensar en sí mismo y autocompadecerse cuando supo que era lo que había causado a su padre tanto enojo, claro, había llegado tarde, pero él parecía aún más molesto por el hecho de que había participado en el concierto en la escuela, ese fue el problema, él había molestado a su hermana, o por lo menos eso es que su padre había dicho, así que ella como venganza le había contado a papá sobre el concierto, no había otra manera de que él se enterase, él mismo se había asegurado de que sus padres no fueran al concierto ni que se enteraran por la carta promocional que les había llegado del colegio aquella que habían enviado para él y para Amber, él la había usado para encender la chimenea el día antes del concierto cuando su padre se lo pidió, claro, la única que pudo haber hecho eso era Amber, porque a la hora del concierto él se había asegurado que su padre estuviera trabajando y su madre en el salón de belleza llamándoles por teléfono con cualquier excusa barata, que ahora no podía rememorar.

Suspiró profundo cuando escucho dos golpes fuertes y desesperados en la puerta del baño, claro, era Amber, quien más podría ser si sus padres tenían un baño en el cuarto.

-Sal de ahí, Nathaniel- medio gritó Amber del otro lado de la puerta mientras la seguía aporreando con fuerza, pero Nathaniel no respondió y se puso la camisa blanca que había llevado consigo antes de tomar una ducha y curar sus heridas, no estaba muy seguro de que hora era, pero probablemente no pasaban de las seis, así que había tardado más de dos horas encerrado en el baño, de todas manera ya casi terminaba, se pondría la corbata azul y se pasaría un cepillo por sus cabellos dorados.

Hubiera corrido a su cuarto por uno de los maquillajes a los que se vio obligado a robar de Amber sin que la idiota se diera cuenta, pero sabía que de todas maneras no serviría de nada, ya lo había intentado, cuando la piel se le ponía negra violácea, el maquillaje que había robado simplemente no servía de nada, se veía mucho más blanco, y de alguna manera resaltaba el pedazo de piel, si el moretón fuera amarillo o verdosos tal vez hubiera funcionado, pero por lo negro que estaba seguramente sería una pérdida de tiempo y de todas maneras se lo tendría que quitar.

Se cepilló los dientes haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para no gritarle todo lo se merecía a la tarada, descerebrada hermana que continuaba aporreado la puerta; mientras pensaba en un excusa del por qué los golpes, Amber dejo de aporrear la puerta y la escucho gritándole a su madre que Nathaniel se había encerrado en el baño, llevaba mucho tiempo y no la dejaba entrar, aunque obviamente ella lo necesitaba más, pronto escucho dos golpes suaves en la fría madera pintada de blanco del baño y la voz de su madre fría y sin sentimiento.

-Sal de allí- dijo y luego guardo silencio, como si estuviera pensando algo, tal vez había sido en las manchas de sangre en el piso de la sala-¿Llamo a la escuela diciendo que estas enfermo?- preguntó y Nathaniel lo pensó un instante.

Que su madre llamara diciendo que estaba enfermo le daba una excusa para tirarse en la cama y dormir, además le daría tiempo de lavar las toallas y las sábanas que había empapado de sangre y ahora eran de un color marrón repulsivo que le daban ganas de vomitar. Pero quedarse significaría que la posibilidad de encontrarse con su padre era mucho mayor. Por un momento quiso gritarle a su madre que dejara de actuar como si le importará, aunque fuera solo un poco, la mujer rubia de ojos verdes del otro lado de la puerta nunca en su vida se había metido para parar alguna de las golpizas que le daba su padre, ella solo esperaría a que su padre se fuera para acercarse y decirle que tomara un baño y tomara una siesta, pero no haría más, talvez algunas veces cuando Nathaniel había caído desmayado y ya llevaba un buen rato en el suelo ella lo despertaría lo mandaría a tomar un baño y a dormir un poco y ella lavaría las manchas de sangre en el suelo, de todas formas ella nunca había hecho nada para impedir las golpizas ni nunca tampoco se había ofrecido a curar las heridas ni lavar las sabanas y toallas que quedaban ensangrentadas, solo talvez llamaría a la escuela diciendo que estaba enfermo, pero Nathaniel sospechaba que no era para que el descansara, si no para que la gente no mirara a su hijo lastimado y empezaran a hacer preguntas que nadie en ese casa quería responder.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato parado frente al espejo en silencio, sin mirar en realidad el reflejo si no solo se dedicó a perderse en sus pensamientos, salió del cuarto de baño con la ropa y toallas llenas de sangre hechas una bola en la mano y se topó de frente con su madre

-Iré a la escuela- es todo lo que dijo, y a pesar de que su madre parecía querer protestar lo miró a la cara, bajo la vista y asintió, Nathaniel bufó un poco molesto al pasar a su lado, la única razón por la que no se arrastró hasta su cuarto agonizando de dolor había sido por el orgullo, hubiera seguido su camino a su cuarto, pero tristemente frente a él se paró su hermana, con cara de fastidio, hasta un poco de asco.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto molesta, aunque en pijama de conejos rosas la cara blanca por alguna mascarilla o pomada para el acné y con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaro, era mucho menos intimidante y Nathaniel tuvo el impulsó de reír, definitivamente la cosa descerebrada que le había tocado como hermana era digna de una y mil burlas, sobre todo en ese momento en que tuvo que cerrar los puños contra las sabanas ensangrentadas para no soltarle un puñetazo, levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, y por la manera en que ella se removió intranquila en su lugar parece que en realidad su mirada la hubiera dañado de alguna forma física, o tal vez solo, en lo más remoto de su corazón sintió remordimiento por haber ido de chismosa con su padre sobre lo del concierto, sea cual sea la razón ella intentó hacerse a un lado en el estrecho pasillo que conectaba el baño a las otras dos habitaciones para poder esquivar a Nathaniel, pero él se lo impidió y también se hizo a un lado poniéndose de frente a ella y tapándole la huida

-¿Estas feliz?- preguntó como si escupiera cada una de las palabras con una sonrisa bastante desequilibrada acompañada de unos ojos flameantes de ira.

Amber abrió la boca para responder algo, pero la cerró sin decir nada, y Nathaniel pensó que en realidad no tenía por qué haber hecho la pregunta, sino más bien debió haberlo afirmado, no había otra explicación, Amber sabía lo que su padre le haría antes de acusarlo y de todas maneras lo hizo, estuvo seguro de que mientras ella le contaba cosas exageradas, como siempre a su padre, Amber sintió cierto placer, cierto morbo y luego salió de la habitación airada y con el pecho inflado, orgullosa de su obra, pensando que eso le enseñaría a Nathaniel a no molestarla, había sonreído y se había metido a su cuarto dando un portazo sin que nadie la reprendiera por ello, se habría sentado en su cama, encendido la televisión y comenzaría a atragantarse de palomitas de maíz o chocolates, como siempre, pero entonces Nathaniel ya no sintió ira, no quería en realidad apuñalar a su hermana en el estómago, solo quería alejarse, le dio asco, sea lo que sea el ser que era su hermana le causo asco, como si tuviera un enfermedad contagiosa como el lepra o algo por el estilo.

Sin procesarlo mucho dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó un quejido que solo se podría interpretar como una expresión de asco, la miró de arriba abajo de manera despectiva y cuando ella avanzó un poco él se quitó lo más rápido y ágilmente que su cuerpo mallugado y desnutrido podría reaccionar, como si de verdad con solo tocarla se le fuera a pegar un enfermedad incurable y asquerosa que haría que el salieran llagas por todo el cuerpo y luego supuraran pus amarillenta y sangre, se imaginó a su hermana así, sufriendo ese tormento, tosiendo en la cama y vomitando sangre, y por un momento le pareció tan divertida la vista que se río, se río de la misma manera en que lo hacia su reflejo en el espejo, de un manera sardónica y cruel, y río solo un poco más cuando vio la mirada aterrorizada de su hermana, la idiota aún lo miró un poco antes de casi correr al baño y encerrarse con seguro, Nathaniel la siguió con la mirada y la sonrisa en el rostro solo para toparse con la mirada de miedo que su madre le dedicó y recordó que tenía un horrible moretón en la mejillas izquierda, una costilla, que a su parecer, solo estaba fisurada, varios cortes en la espalda infligidos por un cinturón de cuero y un motón de moretones más por todos lados, aquel golpe en la sien contra la esquina de la mesita de centro de la sala que le había abierto la piel y había comenzado a sangrar en la noche y que ahora estaba adornado por un costra café y una venda encima o el que estaba debajo de su labio junto a una costra en señal de que se lo había roto en alguno de los golpes que recibió de su padre, y por un momento de verdad se sintió con poder al mirar los ojos aterrorizados de su madre, debía verse bastante perturbadora la escena: el todo mallugado con un labio roto la sonrisa cruel y sarcástica en la boca, los ojos flamantes de ira y las sábanas, ropa y toallas ensangrentadas en sus manos. Vaya, probablemente si él se hubiera topado algo así en un callejón oscuro había salido corriendo y gritando como niñita "asesinato sangriento", pero en ese momento se sintió poderoso y cuando su madre desapareció por las escaleras para prepararle el desayuno a su padre y a Amber él se quedó un rato más parado y luego cuando la escucho lo suficientemente lejos, se desplomó contra una pared, causando solo un quejido de dolor viajar por su garganta y abandonar sus labios antes de que siquiera pudiera reprimirlo, mantener esa fachada de orgullo por tanto tiempo sí que le había agotado y además estaba seguro de que cada lesión dolía por lo menos un poco más

Se reprendió un poco por no aceptar la idea de su madre de quedarse en casa a dormir, pero suspiró resignado, no había más que hacer, no podía solo meterse debajo de las cobijas y huir de sus problemas, debía afrontarlos, aunque eso significara no desayunar por miedo a encontrarse con su padre, tomar solo un suéter de punto gris que se había quedado en el perchero porque escuchó a su padre a punto de salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la escuela casi arrastrándose, tomando un atajo en el que muchos podrían haberlo visto y al llegar a la escuela a lidiar con todas sus responsabilidades, bueno eso pensaría después si de verdad ya había llegado y había sido capaz de sentarse en un silla, pero como ahora fingía caminar como cualquier otro alumno normal camino a la escuela, porque ya estaba solo a unos metros de ella y los estudiantes que lo conocían por ser el presidente estudiantil, podrían hacer preguntas del porque cojeaba y casi se arrastraba a la escuela, puso un sonrisa de yeso en su cara y siguió caminado lentamente, sintiendo el dolor de su mochila con pocas cosas golpeando en su costado a cada paso…

-o-

Se había asegurado de conseguir las pastillas suficientes, había desbaratado sus rastrillos para poder usar las navajas y hasta había preparado el lugar donde lo habría de llevar cabo; había decido hacerlo en su cama, había cerrado bien la puerta y las ventanas y puesto un jerga debajo de la puerta para que el olor se filtrara lo menos posible, había dejado la puerta abierta de la casa y dejado suficiente comida para Demonio para un mes, se había asegurado de que pudiera salir y entrar de la casa cuando quisiera y se había reportado enfermo en la escuela para evitar llamadas y visitas molestas alegando algo que no recordaba muy bien pero que era contagiosos y le duraría una o dos semanas, mientras tanto nadie lo buscaría, le había mando un mensaje a sus padres y les había dicho que estaría estudiando arduamente para para los exámenes, así que sus padres tampoco serían un problema, se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido que las personas dejaran de molestar y no preguntaran nada, y se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba sin Nathaniel, se tiró en la cama y vacío en su mano un motón de pastillas, las llevó a su boca y las trago con un poco de agua, ya llevaba tres puños de pastillas y comenzaba a sentirse adormilado, había tomado la navaja y la había enterrado en lo más profundo que había podido en sus muñecas. Sintió el vómito subir por su garganta y asomó su rostro por la orilla de la cama para vomitar solo una masa amarillenta de ácido y un poco de pastillas porque no había nada más en su estómago que vomitar. El olor asqueroso subió por sus fosas nasales y casi le causa otra oleada de vómito, pero pudo contenerlo, vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago sería contraproducente para su plan, se levantó lentamente de la cama, con toda la lentitud y torpeza de alguien que se desangra poco a poco, le sorprendió lo lento que la sangre salía y le preocupó que viviera después de todo ello, eso solo lo haría peor, caminó lentamente al baño, pisando su propio vómito en el camino y sintiendo la humedad y viscosidad a través de su calcetines, había abierto la puerta y se había recargado en la orilla de la bañera, había intentado recordar los nombres y rostros de todas las personas importantes en su vida y hacer el final solo un poco más placentero, pero lo único que podía ver tras sus párpados era esa masa de sangre y carne tirada en el piso de un cuarto oscuro al que había tenido que subir escalando la pared que tenía una ventana, el olor de su sangre y vómito que llegaba hasta el baño le recordaba el olor de la sangre y carne en putrefacción que vio cuando había abierto la ventana y había encontrado un pequeño ovillo cubierto de moretones y porquería.

Abrió la llave del agua para que se llevará las horrendas manchas de sangre que había dejado en la bañera y casi se cae de bruces cuando había intentado alcanzar la navaja que se encontraba en la orilla del lavabo, pero había logrado mantener el equilibrio y había llevado la navaja a su muslo desnudo.

Uno, dos, tres cortes profundos había infligido en la parte interior de sus muslos, tan profundos que estaba seguro que había cortado la arteria que pasaba por allí y ahora veía como la sangre fluía libre y rápidamente de su pierna a la bañera y a los azulejos, cerró la llave del agua mientras escuchaba los chillidos de su perro del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto y el cómo rascaba la puerta. Se preguntó por un momento quién iba a encontrarlo muerto y en qué posición estaría, cuál sería la reacción de esa persona y si a la persona que lo encontraría le daría el mismo asco que a él cuando abrió la ventana del cuarto de Nathaniel una noche de jueves.

Se levantó agarrado a la pared y salió del baño, la sangre que se había acumulado en la bañera le causaba peor sensación que el vómito a un lado de su cama, su cabeza daba vueltas y quiso cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero no quería terminar todo en el frío piso de su cuarto junto a su vómito, como pudo llego hasta su cama y se recostó en ella, hecho un ovillo, al fin logrando rememorar la hermosa cara de su amante y ese ojos mieles que lo miraban sin rencor ni odio.

Por un momento se sintió ligero y feliz, estaba muy tranquilo y no había nada que doliera ni la sangre cayendo a mares al piso y el colchón, por instante la vida era lo que siempre debió de ser, un lugar tranquilo, un lugar sin odio ni dolor…

-o-

Una costilla fisurada, un labio roto, un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, un corte en la sien, cinco cortes en la espalda infligidos por un cinturón, un tobillo, probablemente esguinzado y alrededor de otros 25 moretones por todo el torso y las piernas, rememoró todas y cada una de las lesiones que había atendido esa mañana y por un momento se sintió orgulloso que a pesar de todas las heridas fuera capaz de caminar, casi normalmente hacia la escuela, aunque claro, debía inventar una muy buena excusa cuando alguien preguntará, porque claro, alguien iba a hacerlo, intentó pensar en alguna, pero no pudo dar con nada creíble, de todas maneras ya no importaba mucho, seguro se le ocurría algo, y si no, pues, a quien le importaba, su única preocupación en ese momento era la sensación de un líquido caliente en su espalda, probablemente sangre de algunos de los cortes, y rezó internamente porque estuviera equivocado y la sangre no se filtrase por su suéter gris.

De alguna u otra manera había podido llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil que para su suerte estaba vacía, por fin la pesada de Melody no estaba allí y él podría tomar un pequeño descanso antes de iniciar su labor, se sentó en una silla y recargó su cara contra la mesa, aunque casi salta de su pellejo y se cae de la silla cuando la directora había entrado seguida de Castiel.

Suspiró pesadamente, ahora esta vieja gorda le daría más trabajo y por lo que parecía tendría que lidiar con Castiel, la última persona que deseaba ver, bien, talvez exageraba, talvez la última persona que deseaba ver era su padre, luego esos tres mastodontes que gustaban de golpearlo, los viejos pervertidos amigos de sus padre y después Melody, si esa tipa le sacaba de quicio y estaba seguro de que la tipa le guardaba rencor luego de haber declinado sus sentimientos y decirle que lo único que sentía por ella era amistad, aunque también eso fuera un mentira, Nathaniel no tenía amigos, desde lo que había pasado con Debrah él no tenía ningún amigo, aún cuando el caso ya se había esclarecido y él no resulto culpable de nada, de la misma forma que antes, él no tuvo amigos, Candy podría ser una, pero estaba seguro de que la tipa tenía un pequeño agolpamiento infantil por él, suspiró, tener que lidiar con Castiel no sería tan malo, sí, estaba peleado con el pelirrojo por razones estúpidas y no podía esperar que fuera una cita romántica y acaramelada, pero podría ser peor, siempre podía ser peor, sabía que en esos momentos a Castiel no le importaba, eso quería decir que lo más seguro es que no preguntará que le había pasado, y si lo hiciera, de todas formas él no se sentiría tan mal al decir que le importaba una mierda, quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos, como la había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo no le trajo nada bueno, porque no escucho nada de lo que la vieja gorda tuvo que decir, solo asintió lentamente cada vez que ella lo miraba a los ojos.

-… te encargaras del castigo de Castiel, por estar faltando tanto, estará a tu supervisión todo el día- le informó y luego paso a mirar al pelirrojo- Te quedaras con Nathaniel y le ayudarás con todo su trabajo de la sala del consejo estudiantil, y si descubro que te has ido o no has hecho lo que Nathaniel te dice le llamare a tus padres- Castiel abrió la boca como para responder algo pero ella le hizo un seña y el mejor se quedó callado- sé que estas emancipado, pero estoy segura de que a tus padres les importara que te vaya a sacar del colegio sin carta de buena conducta, así que harás lo que digo- Nathaniel se removió incómodo en su asiento, la vieja esta le lanzó una mirada llena de diversión a Castiel, como si el saber que le estaba fastidiando la pusiera contenta, él sabía que a Castiel no le importaban los castigos, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero también sabía que sus padres era un tema que no debías tocar a pesar de que tenía unos padres que lucían buenas personas.

\- Nathaniel, te encargaras de todo este papeleo sobre la excursión que haremos a la ciudad para conocer el palacio de gobierno, necesito que cheques cada permiso firmado y el papel de confirmación del autobús y hotel de cada alumno, ya sabes que la excursión durara tres días y es obligatoria a menos que haya una llamada o una nota de sus padres, que están en este otro bonche, y lo necesito para esta tarde- Nathaniel lo miró con los ojos un poco desorbitados y tuvo que morder su lengua de nuevo para contenerse, trató de respirar profundo y la miró con la expresión más hipócrita que tenía.

\- Tengo clases, y hoy no tengo ninguna hora libre, me temo que no podre acabar todo esto para la tarde- dijo Nathaniel con una voz monótona como la de un robot obligándose a aguantar un poco la respiración y causar un poco más de dolor en las costillas.

\- No te preocupes ya me tome la libertad de excusarte de todas tus clases, les avise a los profesores y Candy se hará cargo de tomar buenas notas para luego dártelas, así que no habrá problema con el papeleo- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta, le dedicaba un mirada de advertencia a los dos adolescentes allí adentro y luego salía dando un ligero portazo.

Nathaniel volvió a dejar su cabeza caer contra el escritorio y soltó un serie de improperios que no eran dignos de él, por lo menos no del Nathaniel de la escuela, levantó la vista cuando escucho una risa burlona salir de la boca de Castiel y antes siquiera que tuviera oportunidad de soltar un insulto escucho otra risa que conocía muy bien, la risa de su reflejo, ese que lo miraba desde el vidrio del escritorio para que no se maltratase la madera, lo miró un momento, turbado por la expresión que tenía y se preguntó si es así como él había mirado a Amber en la mañana, porque si era así, se sentiría orgulloso, de una manera retorcida y desequilibrada pero orgulloso al fin y al cabo.

Nathaniel terminó soltado una risa tan o más burlona que la Castiel mientras miraba su reflejo y escucho la risas del pelirrojo callarse en ese mismo instante, Castiel pudo esperar muchas cosas, pero que Nathaniel comenzara a reírse con burla mientras miraba el vidrio del escritorio definitivamente no era una, vio los labios de Nathaniel moverse un poco como si susurrara algo, pero él no entendió nada.

-Tu eres yo, si te burlas de mi te estas burlando de ti, ¿Por qué te parece tan gracioso?¿Porque soy patético?- volvió a susurrar Nathaniel, aunque Castiel seguía sin entender nada, en realidad no es que no entendiera, Nathaniel hablaba en un tono tan bajo que apenas movió los labios y él no escucho nada, el rubio volvió a soltar un carcajada cínica y sarcástica, sacudió un poco la cabeza y volteó a mirar a Castiel quien lo más probable es que tuviera una expresión de miedo, o tal vez era asco o burla, Nathaniel no estaba muy seguro y de todas maneras no importaba.

Había tenido un desliz frente una de las peores personas con las que le pudo haber ocurrido y ahora tenía que lidiar con la mirada extrañada y un poco temerosa del pelirrojo, decidió hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y tomó los dos bonches de papeles que le había dejado la vieja gorda.

-Vaca estúpida- dijo en voz alta lo que ganó una risita estúpida de Castiel.

\- Que si te ha ido mal, ¿no presidente?- comenzó Castiel- primero alguien te dio la paliza de tu vida y ahora tienes que hacer todo el papeleo que la vieja gorda te ha encargado, estas bien jodido- le dijo en burla y Nathaniel gruño, él lo sabía, sabía que era horrible pero no necesitaba que alguien se lo recordase, probablemente un pájaro se podría cagar en su cabeza y ya ni siquiera daría gracia.

\- Por cierto presidente, ¿Quién te ha dado la paliza de tu vida? Tengo que felicitarlo- le dijo divertido y rió un poco, pero para su sorpresa Nathaniel también rió lo que obligó al pelirrojo a callarse _¿Por qué Nathaniel se reía se sus burlas? ¿Por qué se estaba riendo de las cosas crueles que él le estaba diciendo?_

-Oh, te aseguro que no le agradarías, probablemente te daría otra paliza- dijo Nathaniel como si estuviera hablando del clima o de una serie de televisión con un amigo cercano.

\- Puedo vencerlo, no soy tan débil como tú, rubiecito-

-De eso estoy seguro- soltó Nathaniel y por un momento sopesó la idea, sabía que Castiel era un delincuente menor, se había metido en peleas callejeras y guerras de pandillas, tal vez si le presentaba a Castiel a su padre este lo golpeara y luego Castiel sacara un navaja y los acuchillaría muchas veces en el estómago, hasta que solo hubiera un lío de sangre y tripas y luego el moriría ahogado por su propia, sangre, sonrió, esos sería hermoso, de una manera retorcida y desequilibrada, pero hermoso de todas maneras, todo en el rubio parecía ser retorcido y desequilibrado de un tiempo acá, sabía que ver a su reflejo hablándole y riéndose de él era una señal de lo mal que estaba y de los profundo que había caído esta vez, sabía que reírse con Castiel de las burlas que le hacía también significaba que de verdad estaba perdiendo una parte de sí, no, él no iba a dejarse caer en la locura, tan tentadora como sonara no lo iba a hacer, él iba a trabajar aún más duro, sin darle tiempo a su mente de jugar con él, iba a trabajar aún más duro así conseguiría una beca completa en una universidad, aunque no fuera muy buena y se iría a vivir a los dormitorios y empezaría una bonita vida donde su padre no lo fastidiaría y no tendría que toparse con su hermana y todo sería feliz y color de rosa, así tuviera que bailar en un tubo en un antro de mala muerte, Nathaniel iba a conseguir sobrevivir en una universidad en los dormitorios, sí, ese era su plan, y no podría ser más perfecto rosa y lleno de arcoíris porque si no comenzaría a vomitar arcoíris y a ver unicornios imaginarios.

Iría a la universidad y no tendría que ver a su familia nunca más. Ya no vería a Melody que era un estorbo, a la vieja gorda de la directora ni a los tres mastodontes que gozaba de hacerle la vida imposible, no tendría que ver a Castiel ni a los amigos pervertido de sus padres y entonces sería feliz y estaría contento y todo estaría como siempre tuvo que haber estado.

Un pequeño empujón en su hombro lo sacó de sus "sueños maricas", como los llamaría su padre, porque "marica" parecía ser una palabra que el señor disfrutaba pronunciar.

-Deja de fantasear, presidente idiota- le dijo Castiel mientras lo golpeaba un poco con su pie en el hombro, no estaba seguro de cuando había tomado un silla la había puesto en frete de él y había subido los pies al escritorio, lo miró extrañado, como sí no supiera quien era el pelirrojo frente a él y Castiel paro de tocarlo, como asustado por las acciones del rubio.

-Mira presidente, no me importa una mierda que te hayas fumado esta mañana pero te agradecería que dejaras de portarte tan extraño- Nathaniel solo asintió y miró los bonches de hojas frente a él, sin saber qué hacer, lo único que se antojaba hacer era tirarlos al aire y ver como caían todos y cada uno de ellos, luego hacer lo mismo que Castiel, para después subirse a bailar en la mesa de una manera que haría sentir a una actriz porno avergonzada y luego salir del lugar, decirle a la vieja gorda que se fuera a freír espárragos, decirle a Melody lo estúpida y fea e insoportable que era y luego decirle a Candy que dejara de tener esperanzas con él porque definitivamente era gay y quería que Castiel lo follase sin sentido hasta no poder caminar, luego buscaría a su hermana y le diría todas y cada una de sus verdades para luego seguir con la golpiza de su vida por haberle gritado a los tres mastodontes que gustaban de golpearlo y llegaría a casa recibir el castigo que su padre le daría de buena gana, lo dejaría golpearlo con la sonrisa en la boca y luego le diría todo lo que piensa de él y de su madre y del estúpido mundo en que tenía que estar, para que su padre lo matará a golpes y morir feliz, porque si hacía todo eso que acababa de pensar de verdad que sería la persona más dichosa de todo el mundo.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, asustado por sus propios pensamientos, tomó una pluma y comenzó a revisar los bonches de hojas que tenía frente a él.

-Es bueno que actúes como el presidente estúpido y servicial que eres, pero espero que tengas claro que no haré nada, me sentare aquí y veré como sufres- dijo Castiel un poco más tranquilo, quería seguir burlándose del presidente estudiantil, pero también significaría que podía empujarlo demasiado y hacer que el rubiecito se enojara y luego lo acusara con la vieja bruja que tenían por directora, tenía que guardar la compostura, aunque sea solo un poco, por lo menos por el día de hoy. Sabía que la última pelea que había tenido con Nathaniel había sido horrible y que su relación se había ido al carajo, él y Nathaniel entendían la actuación que llevarían a cabo después de un pelea, Castiel sería un bastardo que se burlaría de Nathaniel y Nathaniel haría su propia parte y luego que el enojo bajara, después de unos cuantos días terminaran teniendo uno de los mejores acostones en los vestidores de hombres en la noche de viernes, como siempre, como lo dictaba la rutina de su nada saludable relación, al menos eso esperaba Castiel porque no tenía una idea de qué haría si Nathaniel en esa última pelea había decido que la relación se terminaba allí.

Nathaniel miró al pelirrojo enfrente con enfado, el idiota estaba castigado y además de tener que lidiar con el papeleo tenía que lidiar con él, mientras lo único que deseaba hacer era poner la cara contra el escritorio y dormir un buen rato, pero no, ahora además de hacer todo el estúpido papeleo tenía que cuidar de Castiel que era más insoportable que un niño, suspiró pesadamente y dejó de mirarlo para seguir trabajando, tenía que terminar lo más pronto posible y luego arrastrase a casa, subir las escaleras y dormir, comenzó a mover la mano aún más rápido mientras en la mente solo tenía su meta, una cama mullida y caliente en donde dormir.

Por más que el papeleo le quitaría todo su día y que era tedioso y pesado todo eso tenía un lado bueno, si hacía el papeleo eso significaba que tenía que estar sentado todo el día, y no correr de un salón a otro, por lo menos su pie esguinzado descansaría y cuando se dirigiera a casa tal vez ya no estaría tan adolorido, en realidad en este momento había mantenido una fachada casi buena, había tomado un motón de analgésicos mientras curaba sus heridas y ahora viajaba en una extraña nube de fármacos y cafeína, sonrió un poco y siguió trabajando, no tendría que ver a ningún alumno que hiciera preguntas y si tenía que buscar a alguno por problemas en el papeleo mandaría a Castiel, sí, su día tal vez no era tan malo.

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y Nathaniel seguía sentado con la cara entre los papeles y la mano adolorida de tanto escribir, ya llevaba más de la mitad del papeleo y de todas maneras no había bajado el ritmo, a pesar de los constantes gruñidos de sus estómago y el hecho de que el efecto de los analgésicos estaba bajando, miró a Castiel que estaba enfrente de él garabateando algo en un libreta, sonrió, por lo menos ya no se quejaba tanto como hace un rato sobre que quería ir a comer, o algo por el estilo a lo que Nathaniel no le prestó nada de atención, más ahora que lo pensaba que se tomaran un descanso y fueran a comer no sonaba tan mal, aunque tendría que enfrentarse a alumnos, la idea era tentadora, pero pensar en lidiar con Melody y Candy y sus preguntas estúpidas definitivamente ahuyentaba su apetito.

Suspiró y dejó la pluma a un lado para solo ganar una mirada intrigada de Castiel, comer algo no le caería mal, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer, pero por el otro lado no tenía casi dinero, podría gastarse el dinero que llevaba en la mochila, que era poco , pero era lo único que le quedaba, desde hacía unos meses su padre había decidido que no era lo suficientemente importante como para darle dinero para el almuerzo así que Nathaniel había sobrevivido del alimento que Candy y Melody solían compartirle y del poco dinero que había estado ahorrando desde ya hacia un tiempo, aunque este se empezará a agotar. Definitivamente gastarse el dinero era tentador, pero eso significaría no comer nada durante el almuerzo por el resto de la semana.

-Puedes ir a la cafetería a comprar algo y luego regresas- Castiel lo miró incrédulo por su decisión, había insistido bastante y todas las repuestas del delegado habían sido negativas- pero tendrás que regresar inmediatamente ¿entiendes? Si no lo haces me asegurare de decirle a la directora que escapaste de tu castigo y que debe llamar a tus padres, que estoy seguro serán felices de recibir la llamada- dijo Nathaniel y le sonrió de una manera un poco malvada.

\- Entiendo, presidente estúpido- Castiel hizo ademán de levantarse pero se volvió a sentar y observo detenidamente a Nathaniel- ¿No comerás nada?- preguntó con curiosidad, se preocupaba por él y le sorprendió que no fuera comer nada tomando en cuenta de que llevaba toda la mañana trabajando y no tenía buena pinta.

Castiel no era idiota sabía que lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Nathaniel había sido horrible, definitivamente le habían pegado la golpiza de su vida, porque en definitiva no tenía solo las heridas en el rostro que él pudo preciar al estar sentado en silencio como si fuera un mueble más, había visto la cara de dolor del delegado cada que se retrepaba en su silla, así que probablemente tuviera lastimado el torso, una costilla o algo, además la espalda le sangraba, aunque Nathaniel hiciera como si no tuviera nada cuando se tuvo que levantar por unos papeles y dio la espalda había advertido unas manchas rojas en el suéter tan delgado que llevaba para ser inverno, las manchas estaba demasiado rojas, y por lo tanto aún estaba sangrando, también notó el ligero cojeo cuando regresaba a sentarse y la mueca de dolor al volver a tomar posición en la mesa para empezar a trabajar, además como Castiel había tenido mucho tiempo libre y ninguna ocupación se había dedicado a observar lo único vivió en la sala de delegados, al presidente, ya había descubierto unas marcas extrañas en sus manos, pequeños círculos, cicatrices pequeñas, unas mucho más antiguas que otras, y algunas que ni siquiera parecían haber curado, eran quemaduras pequeñas que él bien sabía que eran, cigarrillos, alguien había quemado al presidente estudiantil con cigarrillos y se había mantenido haciéndolo por un buen rato, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo apreciar en las manos, estaba seguro que unas aún ardían hoy y se preguntó exactamente en que estaba metido el rubio, pero no dijo nada, Nathaniel estaba molesto con él, sabía que la pelea había sido cruel aunque no lograba recordar bien la razón, lo único que podía hacer era sacar sus conclusiones, había sido lo que lo había mantenido vivo y despierto, porque estaba seguro de que si no se ponía a inventar historias locas y sin sentido se habría dormido y a Nathaniel no le iba a agradar eso. De todas maneras después de pasar por muchas conclusiones de como Nathaniel había sido herido, pasando desde ser un héroe intergaláctico que se dedicaba a defender a la tierra hasta que el rubio fuera un psicópata que gozaba del dolor, y se producía el mismo las heridas de cigarrillo cuando perdía un apuesta y luego los cobradores venían y lo golpeaban, había decidido que posiblemente la más probable y también la más aburrida explicación, era que alguien lo estaba golpeando, probablemente eran unos tipos de la escuela que gustaban de hacerle la vida imposible a estudiantes más pequeños que ellos, hizo un nota mental, debía golpear a esos bastardos.

Por más veces que Castiel hubiera preguntado sobre alguna que otra herida Nathaniel siempre tenía una buena excusa, siempre sonaba realista, siempre tenía una buena mentira, además, para ser sinceros Castiel se había querido hacer de la vista gorda, ¿si le preocupaba? Claro, era su novio, o al menos esperaba que siguieran siéndolo, aunque no estaba seguro que alguna vez lo hubieran sido, la relación con Nathaniel era extraña, llena de altibajos, de misterios y de preguntas sin respuesta, acompañados de un montón de mentiras de los dos, pero por más que eso sucediera Nathaniel siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de un pelea, siempre le besaría la frente y le haría creer que el mundo no era tan malo como él creía, que el cigarro que llevaba a la boca no era necesario, que el alcohol que solía tomar no tenía ningún sentido, de repente aquel rubio le hacía sentir que la vida era mejor, le hacía sentir que podía superar todo y al momento siguiente lo único que sabía es que se encontraba en el suelo, rogando por una dosis más porque Nathaniel había gritado, golpeado y huido, y lo había dejado dependiente, débil, sin ganas de nada más que un poco de alcohol, un cigarro y un poco de droga que lo dejaría en un limbo de inconciencia, alucinaciones y dolor; y sin embargo ahora sentado en esa silla preguntándose qué le pasaba al delegado y el por qué no lo había notado antes parecía muy estúpido y simplemente le habían surgido muchas más preguntas ¿Por qué alguien quisiera hacerle daño a Nathaniel, si era el estudiante perfecto?

Tenía muy buenas notas, y era el presidente estudiantil y eso quería decir que tenía más poder que los alumno regulares, aunque nunca lo había visto abusar de su puesto, de todas maneras, Nathaniel era servicial no solo con los maestros también con los alumnos, solía ayudar a todo él que se lo pidiera y cuando alguien llegaba con algún problema a la sala de delegados, por mucho trabajo que tuviera Nathaniel le echaría una mano y si no podía por lo menos le daría un consejo o una indicación de lo que debía hacer, se preocupaba por las chicas que había visto llorar por el instituto por algún drama adolescente y en San Valentín recibía montones de cartas, bueno, igual a él le llegaban montones de cartas y chocolates y flores y todas esas tonterías que se dan en 14 de febrero, pero estaba seguro de que a Nathaniel le llegaban aún más porque ese día salía con dos bolsas hasta el tope de chucherías, estaba seguro que hasta tenía algo así como un club de fans, pero de eso no podía dar testimonio, eran solo rumores, entonces si era amable y con un poco más de poder ¿Por qué molestarlo?, era caso perdido hacerlo a menos que tuvieras un problema real, pero no sabía de ningún problema que hubiera tenido Nathaniel, además, en las clases de educación física y natación que había tenido con él, el rubio tenía buena condición y estaba en forma, recordaba que alguna vez comento que practicaba kick boxing, y si bien algunas veces llegaba lleno de moretones siempre también tenía los nudillo lastimados, recordaba bien que en la maratón de la escuela había obtenido una medalla por que se paró en el podio junto con él, pero no recordaba que lugar había tenido, de todas maneras, para terminar y no seguir viajando en los recuerdos concluyó que si estaba en forma y bien podía golpear a alguien, él lo había comprobado, el día que se pelearon, Nathaniel era muy ágil y los golpes fueron certeros y dolorosos, pero no tenía experiencia en aquellos trucos callejeros que él había obtenido en los años con peleas en pandillas o contra ellas.

Al final de todo, cuando había pasado por todas las personas que querían hacerle daño, se planteó si su padre podría hacer eso, pero concluyó que era un estupidez, él era el hijo perfecto, tenía buenas notas, era presidente estudiantil, no perdía tiempo con las novias y a pesar de que se peleara a veces con Amber siempre lo había visto defenderla cuando era justo, es más, un día cuando Amber estaba de insoportable y él le había dicho todas y cada una de sus verdades y luego ella lo cacheteó y él le escupió, cosa de la que ahora no está muy orgulloso, Amber le había soltado otra cachetada que se quedó a la mitad porque él la había detenido, y había comenzado a gritarle, aquella tipa estaba loca no entendía que no la quería cerca, estaba exaltado, apretaba el brazo de Amber con fuerza y esta le repetía que la soltara porque la estaba lastimando, sin previo aviso y sin hacer siquiera ruido en advertencia, Nathaniel había aparecido frente a él, había quitado su mano del brazo de Amber, la había hecho a un lado y luego le había pegado un puñetazo, todo en casi cinco segundo, que a él ni tiempo de tapar el golpe le dieron, recordaba que lo había agarrado del cuello de la camiseta y le había dicho algunas palabras amenazantes que en ese momento no recordaba, pero si recordaba la mirada flameante de ira de Nathaniel, que aunque él nunca lo aceptara en voz alta, si le había asustado, de todas maneras todo había terminado allí, él no había respondido a la agresión y Nathaniel se había tranquilizado, sabía que había cometido un error al tomar del brazo con tanta fuerza a Amber, porque cuando Nathaniel se acercó a ella aún con la mirada llena de furia había preguntado en tono bajo, y dulce si estaba bien y ella le había mostrado su brazo con lágrimas en los ojos, era obvio que él no había medido su fuerza y los moretones comenzaban a formarse cerca de la muñeca de Amber, y en ese momento Nathaniel se había vuelto hacía él de nuevo con una mirada que él nunca había reconocido en el rubio y cuando estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, Lisandro lo había tomado por detrás y le había dicho que más violencia no arreglaría nada, que él no había tenido la intención de hacerle daño a su hermana, pero que ella también había insistido cuando Castiel le había dicho que se fuera, Nathaniel lo sabía, Amber era un molestia, y probablemente ella se lo había ganado, pero de todas formas era su hermana y eso estaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Al final todo lo habían arreglado con una disculpa y palabras de amenaza de Nathaniel que él si tomo en serio, aunque nunca le importara mucho tener a la rubia entre sus cosas prohibidas, porque probablemente Nathaniel se haría una furia y no se la iba a acabar, y aunque él sabía defenderse, también había comprobado que Nathaniel no cantaba mal las rancheras y bien podía ganarle un encuentro si estaba tan enojado.

Dejó de pensar en ese clase de recuerdos, al final solo terminó con el hecho de que no habría ninguna razón para querer dañar a Nathaniel de esa manera, es más se había enterado por Candy que el muy ñoño les llevaba alimentos a los gatitos callejeros, vamos que el hombre era perfecto, dulce y amable, no podía pensar siquiera en quien le hubiera hecho tanto daño, dejo de pensar en ello cuando Nathaniel le había negado con la cabeza, a cierto, iría por el almuerzo, asintió un poco aturdido todavía por todos sus pensamiento y salió rumbo a la cafetería.

-o-

Lo abrazó fuertemente y sintió que lentamente se calmaba, había logrado arrastrarlo fuera de la orilla del techo y ahora se sentaban con la espalda recargada en la puerta de metal oxidada, lo miró a los ojos, esos orbes miel le correspondieron la mirada rojos e hinchados, pero Castiel pudo ver el Nathaniel que era su amante, no aquel de hace algunos instantes que parecía un psicópata, lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó.

Era un beso amargo, sintió las lágrimas caer de la mejillas de Nathaniel y luego de las suyas, era un beso con sabor a lágrimas y amargura, pero un beso y Castiel se sintió feliz de volver a probar los labios del rubio, se separaron, sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos a salir de esto- le susurro y limpio las lágrimas del rostro de Nathaniel.

Castiel no espero que ese fuera el último momento de su vida que le pudiera sostener la mano.


End file.
